Garma Zabi
Garma Zabi (ガルマ・ザビ')' is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Gundam series. He is the youngest son of Sovereign Degwin Sodo Zabi. He is also the commander of the Zeon Earth Attack Force. Background Mobile Suit Gundam The handsome young Garma is as ravishingly suave as his siblings are ugly and unattractive and, unfortunately for him, as naïve as they are experienced and calculating. He is loved greatly by the Zeon people and is clearly his father's favourite child, acting mainly as the commander of the North American Zeon forces under the command of his brother Dozle Zabi, residing temporarily in California. Garma is also carrying on a doomed romance with Icelina Eschonbach, the daughter of the former mayor of New York City. When his old military academy schoolmate and best friend Char Aznable lands on Earth in pursuit of the White Base, which was forced off course during a space battle and lands in the middle of Zeon controlled territory, Garma eagerly gives the Red Comet his support. Overly eager to prove himself to his sister Kycilia Zabi and hell-bent on becoming a hero to his people, Garma fails to see that Char is setting him up for defeat until it was too late. When Garma launches his Gaw MS carrier fleet and Char, scouting in his MS-06 Zaku II, notices that White Base is burrowed in an old half-destroyed sports dome, he tells Garma that the White Base is in front of his fleet....when, in truth, it was behind his fleet! The White Base's near-endless and brutal attack on Garma's Gaw Fleet is swift and relentless, taking a shocked Garma by complete surprise. It is in these final moments that Char passionately confesses his treachery, following his confession of a desire for vengeance with a maniacal laugh. Desperate and enraged, Garma takes control of his ships helm and attempts a kamikaze run against White Base as the barrage goes on, only to be killed in a blaze of glory before even getting close. His heroic death comes as a shock to his family, his father Degwin and brother Dozle in particular. A magnificent state funeral is held for him in which his eldest brother Gihren uses Garma's death as propaganda in his famous "Sieg Zeon" speech. From then on, taking vengeance for Garma's death becomes a priority for Earth bound Zeon officer Ramba Ral and his troop as they assume pursuit of the White Base. Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin In Games In some of the Gihren's Greed series of strategy games, it is possible to prevent Garma's death. It is even possible for Garma to break from his older brother Gihren and form his own faction, New Zeon and take his Zeon Earth Attack Force and Dozle's Zeon Space Attack Force with him, making them unavailable to the player. In the Playstation 2 version of Gihren's Greed, Garma's fate is inevitable, though through the right choices players can prevent the deaths of Ramba Ral and the Black Tri-Stars. Garma's death is also preventable in the Playstation 2 game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam. After completing Haman Karn's default timeline, One Year War Zeon pilots become playable. Keeping Garma alive in this scenario allows Zeon/Axis to return after their defeat in the One Year War with greater strength and eventually control the Earth Sphere. Gallery Garma1.gif File:Garma-zeo-net.jpg|Garma Zabi in the field - ZeoNet Channel 2 News broadcast segment shown in Gihren's Greed video game. File:Ms-era058.jpg|Garma's rendezvous with Icelina Eschonback - MS Era photograph #58 File:Garma-UC_0079_Ju09_14.jpg|Garma attending a party with Char in the background. img_1134453_37713712_0.jpg img_1134453_37713712_1.jpg mdch110.jpg garmatheoriginz.jpg 1106221929a4d7ab9b97c29493.jpg F97d17bd41f41f0880bcb58b9b7315ad8c69.jpg Trivia *Garma is often considered one of the first "pretty boy" (Bishōnen) characters in mecha anime. ja:ガルマ・ザビ Category:Villains